Don't come near me!
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Mokuba is dreading Seto's return home from work and what he will do to him. WARNING,may be slightly offensive to some but is not what it may seem at first.


**WARNING****: This story's first half may offend some people as it is written in a manner that may suggest incest.  
I do **_**not**_** own Yugioh!**

_This story is dedicated to Jennifer and Cerys._

**Don't come near me!**

Mokuba lay on the living room couch as he watched Saturday morning cartoons. His dressing gown was pulled tightly around him and his dark, scruffy, bed-head hair was sticking to his face. He kept an eye on the clock as the time for his brother to return home from work approached. Usually Mokuba would have been happy to see his brother, but after the way Seto had been acting towards him over the past couple of days, he was dreading his return… but that was still a couple of hours away yet.

He yawned, stretched and scratched himself in several places before making himself comfortable as he curled up to watch an hour-long special of his favourite superhero programme. As the title sequence began, he yawned again and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling so tired after being awake for most of the night, the majority of which he had spent in his brother's bed, and so fell asleep.

When Mokuba opened his eyes, the programme on the television had changed, the cartoons were over and the day's news was now being shown. Quickly he glanced at the clock and was horrified at the length of time that he had been asleep, as Seto would be due home any moment and that meant that he would ……….

The front door slammed as it closed. Mokuba scrambled for the remote and turned off the television before he leapt up and raced to the living room door. He made it into the hall and froze with fear as he saw his brother standing just a few feet from him.

"At least I don't have to come looking for you," Seto smirked as he pulled out a small pharmacy bag from his jacket pocket.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Mokuba shouted, horrified at what he saw his brother holding, and rushed up the staircase before Seto could stop him.

"Fine!" Seto shouted after his younger brother, who was now at the top of the stairs. "We'll do this the hard way."

Finding it difficult to catch his breath, Mokuba sat slumped against his bedroom door, preventing his brother from entering. He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead, which only caused more hair to stick there, and wished that he hadn't gone into his brother's room the previous night.

"You can't hide from me," Seto's voice came from behind the door as he stood right outside Mokuba's room. "You have until the count of ten to let me in; after that, I'll just force my way in. One."

There was no way that Mokuba was going to open his door.

"Two."

Seto would have to force his way in.

"Three."

And then what?

"Four."

Mokuba let out a soft mournful cry.

"Five."

Why was his brother being so mean to him?

"Six."

If he had just stayed in his own room last night, then none of this would be happening.

"Seven."

Or would it?

"Eight."

He was trapped, and right were his brother wanted him.

"Nine."

He had to do something, he had to hide.

"Ten."

The door to Mokuba's room remained closed.

"I didn't want to do it this way, but so be it," Seto sighed as he took hold of the door handle and used his entire body weight to force it open, only to find that there was no resistance whatsoever. "Come on, Mokie." He checked behind the door to see if his brother was there, but found that he wasn't.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Seto crept over to Mokuba's wardrobe, opened it and pushed aside the clothes as he searched for his brother. "If you cooperate, then this will all be over quickly."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Seto saw the drawn curtains move and raced over to them. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he said as he groped at the empty curtains, which had been blown by a slight breeze coming through an open window.

Underneath Mokuba's bed was the next place Seto checked. "I promise it won't hurt," Seto assured as he lay down on his front so that he was able to look under the bed and all the way across to the other side of the room. He used the bed to pull himself up onto his knees and scanned the room for more possible hiding places.

Mokuba's room wasn't the tidiest of rooms; clothes, books and toys littered the floor. Seto had never once complained to Mokuba about the mess, as he had more important things to do. It had been a few weeks since Seto had last been in Mokuba's room, but he was sure that there were more toys scattered around than before. "Gotcha!" He muttered to himself as he made his way over to the toy box where he was convinced Mokuba would be hiding. He opened the lid, and was proven correct as he saw his brother squished into the small space within the box and reached in to grab him.

"Get off me!" Mokuba yelled, arms flailing, as he was pulled from his hiding place. He quickly found himself in a headlock whilst Seto untied the robe and pulled it up to cover Mokuba's head. "Please don't do this," Mokuba pleaded as he felt himself forced down onto the floor and struggled to free his arms that where trapped in the sleeves of his robe.

"I'll be as quick as I can," Seto replied as he sat on Mokuba, using his bodyweight to keep him pinned down. He took a bottle out of the pharmacy bag, used his teeth to break the seal and opened it.

"That's cold!" Mokuba cried as he felt the contents of the bottle applied to his skin.

"Quit complaining." Seto continued to empty the bottle's contents onto his brother. "This stuff will make it easier for you."

Mokuba swore loudly as he struggled to break free. He hated what his brother was doing to him and wished that he could make him stop.

After a short while Mokuba felt his brother's weight disappear from him. "Turn over." Seto ordered with his hand wrapped tightly around Mokuba's ankle so that he couldn't escape him.

Throwing back his robe in disgust, Mokuba did as he was told and now sat so that he faced Seto. He glared at his brother with his eyebrows meeting together to form a V shape.

"Don't look at me like that," Seto sighed at seeing the look on his brother's face. He knew that Mokuba wasn't really angry at him, just annoyed. "It's for your own good."

"I'm going to look like a giant marshmallow!" Mokuba exclaimed as he watched the calamine lotion being poured onto his legs. He winced at the coldness of the pink chalky liquid that was now being smoothed out to cover all of the blister-like spots that were on his legs.

"Nobody is going to see you," Seto laughed as he began to apply the lotion to Mokuba's chest and then removed the robe from his arms so that he could cover them too.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Mokuba whispered as he watched the lotion dry.

"Sorry for what?" Seto asked in surprise as he saw Mokuba's teary eyes.

Mokuba pulled his robe back over his arms and tied it tightly around himself once more. "For acting like a baby over this whole thing." He turned his face from his brother's gaze and fought back his tears. "I'm not a little kid anymore; I should be taking care of myself and not expecting you to do things for me."

"You'll always be my little brother." Seto sighed as he brushed aside the hair that was sticking to Mokuba's face; underneath, it revealed yet more spots. Gently, he wiped the tears from the corners of his brother's eyes. "Taking care of you is one of the few things that I enjoy doing."

"Really?" Mokuba asked, now staring back at his older brother, who nodded. A smile broke out across his spot-covered face as he leaned and wrapped his arms around Seto. He loved sharing warm brotherly moments like these, which just proved that his brother wasn't as cold-hearted as he appeared to be.

Seto returned the hug before he playfully ruffled Mokuba's hair, careful not to catch the spots that were covering his scalp. "Come on; let me finish by putting this stuff on your face."

"Do you have to?" Mokuba whined as he pulled back and sat up. The look he received told him that he did, and without any more complaining he closed his eyes so that his brother could cover his face with the calamine lotion. "Have you had chicken pox?"

"Why?" Seto asked as he carefully dabbed at Mokuba's spotty eyelids.

A sly grin appeared on Mokuba's face. "You always tell me that revenge is sweet."

"Sorry kiddo," Seto laughed as he screwed the lid back onto the bottle. "I've already had them."

"Oh," Mokuba sighed disappointedly as he reopened his eyes.

"I have to carry on with work for a while," Seto told the two grey-blue eyes that stared at him from Mokuba's pink, chalky face. "Is there anything that I can do for you before I start?"

Mokuba shook his head. "I'm just going to catch up on my sleep." He yawned, got up off of the floor and climbed into his bed. "You know what a rough night I had last night."

"You were pretty delirious when you came stumbling into my room." Seto chuckled at the memory of Mokuba convinced that his room had become a giant black hole monster that was trying to eat him up. The hallucinations had been brought on by Mokuba's high temperature, and the only way Seto could calm his brother was by letting him sleep in his bed, which was 'magical' and would protect Mokuba from any monsters that were after him. "Your fever is gone, so you should be okay now," he said, after placing his wrist on his brother's forehead. "Just remember not to scratch."

"I won't," Mokuba yawned, and snuggled down into his bed covers.

Leaving his brother to sleep, Seto made his way through the mansion to his office and flopped down into his chair. Chasing after Mokuba had been more tiring than he had expected. He wiped the sweat from his hot, sticky face and then powered up his computer. His arm began to itch and he automatically scratched at it while he waited for the monitor to come to life.

Realising what he was doing, Seto stopped scratching, rolled back his sleeve and groaned at the sight of the red blister-like spots. He had first noticed some on his chest earlier that morning, and now they had spread to his arms as well. Seto knew that it would only be a couple of days max, probably even just a few hours, before Mokuba found out that he, too, had the chicken pox.

Seto groaned again, this time at the thought of his brother's revenge. He didn't want to end up looking like a giant marshmallow either.


End file.
